The Wedding
by narutosfangurl
Summary: Summary: Guess who's getting hitched! That's right! Yusuke and Hiei. I suck at summaries so just read the story please. R&R! Flames will be used to roast my sister!
1. Chapter 1

A Wedding

Summary: Guess who's getting hitched?! That's right, Yusuke and Hiei. All seem to be going well for the two but some unexpected news may postpone the wedding indefinitely. I suck at summaries so just read the story. R&R!! Flames will be used to roast my sister.

I'm BACK!!!

Max: Oh Goody another story!

Hey You're not on a sugar rush for once! Yay!

Rei: That's because I hid all the candy. And his puppy eyes don't work on me I can keep it that way for a while.

THANK YOU REI! :glomps Rei: Your the best!! Anywho, where's Ty and Kai? Hey that rhymes! Ty and Kai :giggles:

Kai: hn

Me and Ty: Oh lighten up!! Otherwise you won't have any _"Fun"_ after the story!!

Kai: You wouldn't!

Us: Try us

Kai: I'll be good! I promise!

Good boy!

Hiei :Hn. Stupid ningen

Keep it up and I won't write the story.

Hiei: You wouldn't!

Now this sounds familiar. Try me.

Hie: I'll be good, I promise!!!!!!!!

Good boy. Talk about déjà vu. Well anyway. Rama can you please do the disclaimer since you did it so well last time?

Kurama: Certainly. Anything for you my little kitsune. (Shinko: Oro?)

I just have him so well trained don't I? ^___________^ Rama what have I told you 'bout using my nickname in public?!

Kurama: Gomen, slip of he tongue. Anyway, on to the disclaimer. It is the same as it has always been. Kit- Gomen- **Shin**-says, "Me no own, you no sue! Get it?! Got it?! Good!! Now on with the story." How was that Shin?

:Glomps Kurama: (Shin :shakes head: you're hopeless) ^_______^ Perfect! As always. Now on with the story. OH yeah! This fic is dedicated to my first reviewer, Hieisbestbuddy888!! Thanks and enjoy! Remember any flames will be used to roast my sister and my evil ex-boyfriend (Shinko: I did always wonder what you say in that loser, no offense Shin)!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kami-sama, Hiei! I'm so nervous!! What if I can't do this?!" Yusuke cried looking at his lover.

"It's ok, koibito," Hiei whispered lovingly into Yusuke Everything will be alright and remember I will be with you the entire day. Now, go get dressed for the wedding. However, I will see you at the church because I am not allowed to see you before the wedding," Hei added before giving Yusuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hiei turned to leave, allowing Yusuke the opportunity to finish preparing himself for the wedding. Yusuke gazed at Hiei's retreating form and decided to get dressed in his wedding outfit. This was the happiest day in his life, he and Hiei would finally get married, after three long years. Yusuke remembered when his little akurei (demon) had popped the big question.

~*~*~

__

Yusuke and Hiei were walking though the park, hand-in-hand, both lost in thought. The silence that surrounded the two was not an uncomfortable one, both were so attuned to the other that words were not needed for them to be relaxed in each others presence. Yusuke sensed that Hiei was nervous, though the later tried vainly to hide it. He also could not overlook the fact that for the last couple of days Hie had completely ignored him. This was not to say that Hiei avoided Yusuke, it was just that, Hiei seemed to have his attention elsewhere and never spoke a word to Yusuke. This seemed strange, even for the little demon, for though he was the "Strong, dark, and silent", type, he would, at the very least, say some type of greeting to Yusuke, his koibito. This worried Yusuke greatly, and so determined to find out what was going on he stopped walking. Hiei noticed that Yusuke was lagging behind and turned to look at him, his confusion evident.

"Hiei, why haven't you spoken to me in the past couple of days? Is something bothering you? I've seen you spend a lot of time talking to Kurama, but never to me. Was it something that I did? Are you breaking up with me?" Yusuke questioned him tearfully.

Hie turned his head away from Yusuke and remained silent, which, in Yusuke's mind was a sign of rejection.

"You are breaking up with me then," his whisper barely audible.

Hiei looked up sharply.

"Ridiculous," he stated calmly, "I love you, Yusuke, never forget that. It's just that..."Hei trailed off and glanced at Yusuke again, who nodded at him to continue.

Hiei realized that he had to tell Yusuke, the opportunity had arisen and perhaps it would be better to do it now then sooner he thought.

Hiei slowly got down on bended knee and pulled a black velvet box out from his trench coat pocket. He took a deep breath and looked up, nearly laughing at the expression on Yusuke's face. Yusuke's face appeared to be caught between love, joy, and hope. Hei opened the box. Inside it was the most beautiful diamond ring Yusuke had ever seen, even though it was the only diamond ring that he had ever seen (Shinko -.-_)._

"Urameshi Yusuke, will you marry me?"

Yusuke sucked in a deep breath and peered into Hiei's eyes, seeing only love and compassion. He smiled, relived to know that Hiei was not dumping him for Kurama.

"Of course, Hiei! I thought that you would never ask. How could you even think that I would reject you?!"

Overjoyed, Hiei jumped up and engaged his koibito in a kiss before proceeding to slip the ring on Yusuke's finger and kissing him again.

~*~*~*~

Yusuke smiled at the memory and rechecked his appearance in the mirror. He walked out to his car and got in, prepared to go to church. He started the engine and began to drive. When he pulled onto the intersection and was almost to church when his car was hit head-on by a large semi.

~*~*~*~

Hiei was getting nervous, Yusuke had still not arrived at the church. He looked at his watch, for what must have been the third time in the last ten minutes. Kurama giggled at Hiei's actions and they only increased when Hiei glared at him.

"Relax, Hiei, Yusuke will be here. He still has another ten minutes. Besides you know him, always late. Quit worrying so much." 

Hiei sighed, Kurama was probably right he thought but he still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. About five minutes later Hiei's cell rang, and the news he received confirmed his fears.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Ward, my name is Dr. Inu and I am afraid that I have some bad news..."

TBC

~*~*~*~*

Mwahahahahaha!! A cliffy!! What happened to Yusuke? 

Yusuke: What did you do to me?!?

Hiei: You better not have hurt my koi! We are just about to get married!!

You'll just have to read the next chapter! Rest assured there will be a new chapter, so exhale that breath you're holding.

All: :: Exhales::

Good, now. I need at least 5 nice reviews to post the next chapter. So be nice readers and review. Remember all flames will be used to roast my sister and my evil ex-boyfriend!!

Happy reviewing J!!

Kai: Umm, Shin?

Yes Kai?

Kai: Can Ty and I leave now? I was good and all, so please? :: Gives big pair of puppy eyes:: 

Ok go on!!

Kai and Ty: Thanks!! ::they run off::

Lovers! Well see ya later!

Shin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goody! I got 5 plus some!

Kurama: I am very happy for you.

Hiei: Me too. That means she'll actually finish the story. I wanna know what happened to my koi.

Yusuke: I feel so loved! 

You are a nut case Yusuke.

Yusuke: I know!

:Rolls eyes: Oh brother!

Ty: Hey! Are you gonna write a story for me and Kai?

I don't know. I need inspiration.

Kai: We'll give you some inspiration. Come find us later and we'll show you what we want in our story::takes Ty upstairs:

:Sweatdrop: Why me?

Kurama: It'll be all right.

:Sigh: If you say so Rama.

Max::Bounces in: HI EVERYONE!

:Eye twitches: REI! I THOUGHT YOU HID THE CANDY AND SUGAR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IMMUNE TO HIS PUPPY EYES! WHAT HAPPENED!

Rei: I did hide the candy and sugar and I am immune to his puppy eyes but I am not immune to Ty's puppy eyes. Max got Ty to ask me for the candy and sugar so technically it's not my fault.

Fine. I'll kill Ty later. But for now, Rama will you read the disclaimer. :Eying lawyers who want to sue:

Kurama: Sure. "Me no own you no sue. Get it, got it, good! Now on with the story!" Was that good Shin?

:Glomps Rama: Perfect::Sticks tongue out at sulking lawyers: Losers! Well any who, same thing as before. Please R&R and remember that all flames will be used to roast my sister and evil ex-boyfriend! Happy reading!

"Yes?" Asked the demon quietly.

"Mr. Ward? (A.N.: Anybody know Hiei's last name cause I have no clue!) My name is Dr. Inu. I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Yes?" Hiei asked again.

"A Urameshi Yusuke was brought in about 15 minutes ago. I am sorry to inform you that he is in a coma." Dr. Inu said over the phone.

"WHAT!" Hiei exploded. Kurama looked over at Hiei to see him seething in anger. He looked at Hiei and mouthed to him ' What's wrong?' But all Hiei did was put a finger up (A.N.: Not that finger people. The pointer finger!) as sign to wait a minute. "Which hospital?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Yoshimori Hospital." Dr. Inu replied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Hiei hung up the phone and motioned to Kurama to fallow him. As soon as they were outside the church, Kurama bombarded Hiei with questions but stopped when he saw they were headed to Hiei's Mustang.

"Hiei, what's going on? Where are we going?" Kurama asked quietly.

"To see Yusuke." Hiei replied quietly.

"Hiei, look at me." Kurama stated. Hiei looked. "What's going on?" Hiei sighed softly and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Kurama's forest green eyes.

"Yusuke's in the Yoshimori hospital." Hiei said. "He's in a coma and I'm going to see him. Hell, it would be pointless to stay here, now wouldn't it?"

"Hiei give me your keys. I'm driving. There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive." Kurama said holding out his hand. Hiei dropped the keys into the fox's hand, and hopped into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door. Kurama quickly jumped in on the driver's side and drove off.

At the hospital Hiei ran up to the front desk and demanded to know where his koi was. He was told room 5467, fifth floor. Hiei took the stairs knowing it would be faster. Kurama was right on his heels hoping and praying to Kami that Yusuke was all right. Hiei and Kurama ran out the door for the fifth floor and Kurama briefly looked at the letters written next to Fifth Floor. They read ICU. Hiei took no notice and began looking for the right room. 5459…5461…5463…5465… there it was… 5467. Hiei dashed in and stopped dead in his tracks. Yusuke was lying on a white hospital bed, in a white room, in a white hospital gown. The only dark thing in the room was Yusuke's hair. Even that didn't look as bright as usual. He was hooked up to all these different machines. There was so many that Yusuke's body looked small and frail next to them. And Hiei didn't like it. Not one bit. Yusuke never looked small or weak or frail. Hiei slowly walked up to the bed and grasped one of Yusuke's hands. It was so cold. Hiei's eyes began to water as he looked down at his koi. Everything was wrong with this picture. This was supposed to be a happy day. His and his koi's day. But today was not happy, not at all. Hiei sat down in the chair next to the bed and began to cry. Kurama sighed and walked out of the room figuring Hiei needed some time alone and besides he needed to call the church and tell them what was going on. Kurama picked up his cell and dialed Jin's number.

"Ello?" Jin answered.

"Jin, it's me Kurama. Look I need you to do me a favor." Kurama stated.

"Kurama? Where the 'ell are you and the little guy? You guys lit outta here like 'ere was a boun'y 'un'er on your tail, pardon the pun. Urameshi hadn't shown up neither. Do ya know where 'e is?" Jin bombarded Kurama with a bunch of questions. Kurama sighed heavily.

"Jin. Shut up a minute." That got Jin's attention. Kurama never told anyone to shut up. "Yusuke won't be showing up to the church. He's been in a car accident. Right now he's at the Yoshimori hospital, in a coma. I need you to tell everyone that the wedding has been cancelled for the time being. Tell them that Yusuke is in room 5467. It's on the 5th floor. Can you do that for me? All I need is a simple yes or no." Kurama asked.

"O' course I will. I'll come over as soon as I tell everyone. Kurama, do me a favor. Tell Hiei I'm sorry 'bout Urameshi." Jin said and hung up. Kurama sighed and also hung up. He sat down outside Yusuke's room so that he could stop the barrage of visitors he was sure that would try to run in and see Yusuke. He figured Hiei would slash open the first demon or human that came into the room. 10 minutes later, Jin, Genkai, Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kieko, Shizuru, and a poorly disguised Puu, came running in. Kurama stood up and stood in front of the door, blocking the path of the new comers.

"Come on Kurama! Let us in! We wanna see how bad he is!" Kuwabara yelled. A few nods followed his statement. Kurama sighed. (A.N.: He seems to be doing that a lot recently, doesn't he!)

"If you really want to know about Yusuke I suggest you wait. As soon as you open the door, I'm sure Hiei's blade will be at your throat for so much as even thinking about seeing Yusuke. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Everyone nods silently. "Good. Then I suggest we sit out here and wait for Hiei to come out." Everyone nodded again and sat down in the waiting room across the hall to wait for Hiei to come out.

Ohhhhh! Another chappy all done! Go me!

Kurama: Well done Shin. We should through a party for your achievement.

Are you being sarcastic Rama? If you are that's not very nice! Are thought you and I were bffe::Sniffs:

Kurama::Alarmed: We are! I was being deathly serious. It is a good chapter too! I like it! Don't you guys?

All except Hiei who is staring in shock at Shin: Yes it's very good!

AWWWW! Ya'll are so sweet! Hey Hiei, what's up?

Hiei: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE ONE BIG BABY!

Oh relax, you'll be better in later chapters that is if I get more good reviews. Which reminds me, I'd like to thank all of my cool reviewers! Ya'll are the bomb!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I am such a bad authoress::sniff sniff: That is why I am posting 2 chappy's. I have been so busy! I know that is no excuse but hey a poor excuse is better than none at all, at least that's what my dad says. Nehow it is not entirely my fault. You see my muses haven't been hounding me. Ever since I got 2 new ones they seem to like to hang around with them more than they like to hang around with me. That's what I get for inviting Marik and Bakura to become my muses. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that they sent all of my muses to the shadow realm. If you would be so kind as to allow me to go find those two mischief makers I am sure I can find my muses and send the said 2 masters of mischief to my own specially personalized hell called my sisters room. :leaves for 10 seconds and then reappears with **_all_** muses and a very evil look on her face: Do you all wanna watch me send Bakura and Marik to my dear :grimaces: sisters room?

All other muses and audience: Hell Yeah!

Marik and Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ok::Opens portal (door) to sisters room: Have fun you two::Evil laughter is heard through out fanfic as they are thrown in:

All muses: We thought you would never find us! We were so worried! Do you have any idea how freaky it is in the shadow realm!

Sure I do. I visit it quite often. It is a great place to torture unaware victims. But do you want to know of a place even scarier than the shadow realm? It is so scary that even I dare not tread in that evil place. I believe Kai knows what I'm talking about. I sent him in there one time because he kept pestering poor Ayamari (an authoress friend on fanfiction) about updating her stories. Kai, care to tell them?

Kai::visibly gulps: Do I have to? That place is 100X's worse than the shadow realm.

Yes Kai. I believe that they all have to know where not to tread if they value their lives.

Kai: Ok. You know where she just sent those other 2 muses::all nod: Well that is where she sent me::all gasp: Yep. That place is terrifying! I will never again harass the great Shinnama or any of her friends and I would advise all of you to do the same. I was in there for a month but it felt like an eternity.

Well done. So, now, on with the fic.

Kurama: Ummmmm Shin?

Yes Rama?

Kurama::glares at lawyers who are about to sue his poor Shin and then momentarily transforms into Youko to scare them away then changes back: Aren't you forgetting something?

:Turns around and looks at cowering lawyers and light bulb appears overhead: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Thanks Rama! Will you do the disclaimer please?

Kurama: Of course! Shin says as always " Me no own, you no sue! Get it, Got it, GOOD! Now on with the fic!" Was that good Shin::looks hopeful at Shin:

Yes Rama that was fine. :sticks tongue out at sulking lawyers: Sucks to be them! Well on with the fic::smirks as she glances at Rama who is pouting: Awww what's wrong Rama?

Kurama: I haven't been glomped by you in so long and now you are starting the chappy without glomping me:: gets pouty eyes: What did I do wrong in my kitsune's eyes that she will not glomp me anymore? I am sorry for whatever it was!

:Bursts out laughing at poor Rama's sad face: You did nothing wrong::Glomps Rama : You know I love you:: Rama smiles as he gets glomped: Now, seriously, on with the fic!

Kurama's House

Dear journal,

Two years. I can't believe it's been that long. I feel so bad for Hiei. Yusuke hasn't so much as moved his nose in two freakin' years. Hiei would have stayed in Yusuke's room if it hadn't been for the fact that he passed out from lack of food and drink. I hadn't realized the little fellow was so heavy. Anyway the doctors keep telling Hiei that Yusuke will never wake up. They keep trying to get him to sign a release that allows them to take Yusuke off of the respiration machine. (A.N. I think that's what it's called. I'm just too lazy to get up and check for sure.) I think we may finally have convinced him that his and Yusuke's suffering has gone on long enough. We are all supposed to go to the hospital today and take the ventilator, as I believe it is entitled, and turn it off. I spoke with Koenma concerning Yusuke's spirit after he passes on and Koenma stated that he will be powerless to restore it lacking appropriate authority and that almost certainly would not come to pass. Oh dear, it's 4:30. Time to pick Hiei up. The others are supposed to meet us at the hospital to say their final farewells. I will write to you later.

Kurama

With that done, Kurama stood and walked out to his car, only to find Hiei sitting on it.

"Hiei, please get off my car before you end up leaving a butt print on it." Kurama chuckled slightly at his own attempt to cheer his smaller friend up. Hiei just gave one of his usual 'hmph's' before jumping into the passenger's side. Kurama sighed softly and got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He and Hiei both put on their seatbelts and Kurama started the engine and pulled out on to the street. Kurama chanced a glance over at Hiei only to be startled into almost staring at the small fire demon. 'I don't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day when Hiei would cry. But then again he is about to go pull the plug on his fiancée. I would probably cry to if I knew my koi was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. Poor Hiei.' Kurama thought to himself. The rest of the drive was in silence.

Yoshimori Hospital

'This is it. I'm about to kill the only person who has ever loved me for who I am. He was such a pain in the butt at times but he was also so kind, caring, smart, loving, and…and… well I could go on for hours. And now I'm about to the plug on something that has been the only thing rooting him to this plain of existence. Good-bye my Koi. I will miss you beyond all belief.' Hiei thought as he knelt down next to the cord. Everyone else had already told Yusuke good-bye and Koenma promised that Botan would take good care of Yusuke's soul as it went to Spirit World. As Hiei bent down to pull the plug one tear slipped from his eyes but turned into a black pearl before it so much as even left his face. Hiei caught it and stuck it in his pocket thinking he would place it in Yusuke's coffin at the funeral for it was the only tear he had ever shed. Hiei yanked the plug out of the wall and stepped back to look once more at his koi's face. It was so beautiful and serene and ……. Wait a minute. Did his eyes just flutter. Hiei took another step closer and peered carefully at Yusuke's face. There it was again. "HOLY SHIT!" Hiei yelped. With that, Kurama promptly came running in.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama questioned while glancing around the room.

"Kurama. Tell me I'm not crazy. Come look at Yusuke's face for a minute." Hiei told him.

"Hiei, you pulled the plug. Yusuke is…"At that moment Kurama was cut off from a soft groan coming from the bed. Kurama's eyes became as large as dinner plates as he turned to see Yusuke's eyes open and he began to look around.

"Oh man! What the hell happened? I feel like I been hit by a dozen semis. What?" Yusuke asked as he turned to look at Kurama and Hiei.

"Okay Hiei. You are most definitely not crazy. But how is this possible? For him to be alive right now is beyond any explanation. The doctors said that he would die as soon as the life support's plug was pulled. I just don't understand it! Even Koenma stated that he wouldn't make it!" Kurama stated aghast at the current situation. Hiei just stood there staring as his koi who should have been, by all rights, dead.

"Hiei? Are you all right? You look like you have just seen an S- class demon. What's wrong?" Yusuke asked worriedly. Hiei then seemed to come out of his trance for a moment later he was on Yusuke about to squeeze him to death. "Hiei, it's… nice to …see you too. But would …you mind letting…go? Can't breath." Yusuke struggled to get out. Quickly Hiei let go as Kurama began to snicker. "And what's all this about me supposed to have been dead? Trying to wish me away already Kurama?" Yusuke joked lightly.

"Actually Kurama is correct. You are supposed to be dead. You have been in a coma for 2 years. The doctors said you wouldn't ever wake up so they suggested that we take you off life support to end your suffering…….and my own. Do you have any idea how much I missed you? When you didn't show up to the church I got so worried. I knew something was wrong and then not even 10 minutes later I got a phone call from this hospital saying you had been in a crash and that you were in a coma. I was so scared, Yusuke. It was horrible!" Hiei cried in a rush. (A.N. Ummmmm well he's just a little OOC. Hiei: Omae wo korosu. Me: Eep. I have got to stop letting you hang out with Heero!) Kurama silently slipped from the room and shut the door. Outside he smiled and pulled out his cell. Just as he was about to call Jin he changed his mind and put it away, then walked down stairs for nice cup of java, deciding that the others didn't need to know about Yusuke just yet. Besides Hiei probably wanted a little alone time with Yusuke. 'After all,' Kurama thought with a small cackle, 'they haven't done **_anything_** in two years!'

Yay! Another chappy finished! I'm so happy! I know it's kinda short but I did get my point across, ne? What's wrong Rama? You look like you just had your toes stepped on.

Kurama: You gave me impure thoughts at the finish! How could you?

Oh don't even! I know what you think about. I can read your mind remember?

Kurama::small blush: Well umm any way……

Hahahahahaaa! Got ya red handed! Or red faced as the case may be.

Kai: Shin may we talk with you a moment? It regards :whispers in Shin's ear:

Ahhhh yes. Certainly. Let me just tell all those nice people reading my story what they need to do. Ok all you readers out there. See that little blue button down there? Well will you please click on it and leave a nice little review for me please. When I get at least 5 nice reviews I'll post another chappy when I get the time because school started and I have marching band practice in the evenings. Ok? Great! Well I have to go take care of some business so I will allow my 2 new twin muses, Life and Death, to finish the ending here so if you will excuse me. Let's go you guys. :is followed by Kai, Ty, Rei, Max, Dranzer, and Dragoon to the forbidden zone::the Twilight Zone theme song plays:

Death: Ok she's gone. You could always send her a review with a small flame so we could have a nice little barbeque. :Smirks as Shin's ex walks in: And I think I just found what we'll be roasting.

Life: Ohhhhh! If Mistress Shin discovers that he is here she'll slay him! Death is dreadful! Life is lovely.

Death: Oh party-pooper! Death is cool! Especially if I get a hand in it::grins evilly: But we need him to live long enough to have a barbeque. :waves her hand and ex disappears:

Life: DEATH! What did you do to him!

Death: Don't worry, he's still alive. He's just……umm….. a little tied up at the moment. :snickers slightly:

Where ex is

EEBF: (Evil Ex Boy Friend) Met me ouwa ear. An is itez. I id I hmmha he moun an aghd!(Translation: Let me out of here. Man this bites. Why did I have to be bound and gagged!)

Back to Life and Death

Life: Oh dear. Well any way please leave a review for Mistress Shin. She will be beyond doubt obliged. Thank you a great deal.

Love ya'll out there,

Shin and all of us others


End file.
